londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Monday 17th October 2011' *Crayford Marshes: 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Avocet, Water Rail, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Snipe, 16 Dunlin, 150 Redshank, 6 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Stonechat - only our second here this month (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Watford (Cardiff Road): 80+ Woodpigeon west c07:45 (D. McKenzie). 'Sunday 16th October 2011' *Alexandra Park: 17 Jackdaw, 8 Redwing, Redpoll sp, Siskin (h), 2 Skylark, 2 Common Gull, Chiffchaff Boating Lake, Mipit (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig: 25 Woodpigeon, 8 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 2 Blackbird, 22 Fieldfare, Song Thrush, 20 Redwing, 7 Mistle Thrush, 5 Starling, 5 Chaffinch, 20 Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 6 Siskin, 7 L. Redpoll & 2 Linnet (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) RSPB/WHCG walk, 8 Wigeon, 1 Green Sand, 3 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 4 Water Rail, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard, John Colmans). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Common Buzzard along the Rom Valley, several Fieldfare and Redwing, 2 Redpoll, Cetti's Warbler, 3-4 male Blackcap, Grey Wagtail heard, Water Rail heard and 2 Rook over. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Dartford Marshes: 1 Little Egret, 1 1st winter Mediterranean Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Avocet, 1 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper, 20+Ringed Plover, 30+Dunlin, 150+Redshank. (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: juvenile Arctic Tern west at 15.00 (David Callahan). 126 Common Teal, Redshank (1st of autumn), 2 Common Sandpiper, 138 Woodpigeon as follows: 78 NW, 16 N, 3 SE, 41 SW prior to 07:30 (Nick Tanner). *Hammersmith Bridge-Putney Bridge: 20 Teal, 1 GBB Gull, Cormorant (M Bournat) *Hornsey: 2 Jackdaw over my house - the first I have seen at home this year (James Palmer). *King George's Reservoir:1 Little Egret on flood relief channel (C. Wright) *St James's Park - Central London: WeBs Count - all the usuals 2 wild Shovelor never seen this species in collection birds, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Cormorants - I recall story that Sir Peter Scott "nicked" a pair of Tufted Duck from this park that was the start of his breeding stock at Slimbridge, don't know how true this story is? (Michael Mac). *South Norwood Lake:' Little Egret '(only 2nd record fot this site) Mute Swan, Great Ctested Grebe, 12 Black-headed Gull, 14 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Redwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Green Woodpecker, 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Thames Barrier Park: Peregrine over Millennium Mills, Redshank, 2 juv Yellow-legged Gulls, Shelduck, c50 Teal (foreshore) (David Callahan). *Thames (Putney-Barnes Bridges) WeBS count: 16 Mute Swan, 31 Canada Geese, 8 Egyptian Geese, pr Mandarin, 239 Mallard, 69 Teal, 22 Tufted Duck, Great-crested Grebe, 34 Cormorant, 16 Heron, 10 Moorhen, c810 Black-headed Gulls, 5 Common Gulls, 65 Herring Gulls, 30 Lesser Blackback + 3 Great Black-back (Neil Anderson) *Thorney C P: 2 Gadwall, Grey Wagtail flew over, 5 Great Crested Grebes, Grey Heron, Lesser Black Back Gull, Great Blacked Backed Gull flew in then left short while after, 10+ Canada Geese flew over, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Goldfinch, Jay, Green Woodpecker, Dunnock, Lge flock Long Tailed Tits, 2/3 Ring Necked Parakeets were heard.(Sue Giddens). *Tower Hamlets Cemetary: Highlights were good views of several (3+) Great Spotted Woodpeckers and Ring-Necked Parakeets (Gavin Charles). *Walthamstow res: Common Buzzard,Crossbill,Skylark,2 Green Sandpiper (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Watford (Cardiff Road): a few Skylark and Meadow Pipit over a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Buzzard NW at 11.42, 2 Skylark flyover S, 1 Grey Wagtail, 9 Redwing W, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 8 Mipit, 1 Linnet (M Bournat, David Lindo, Bob Stills and David Jeffreys) 'Saturday 15th October 2011' * Alexandra Park: 2 Swallows, 25 Jackdaws, 3 Skylarks, 4 Siskin, Gadwall (Andrew Gardener, gareth Richards) * Arctic Street, Kentish Town: 4 Grey Herons high W at 0830 (PeteM) * Barking Bay: Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Redshank, 2 Bearded Tits, '''Cetti's Warbler, 11 Skylark and 2 Great Crested Grebes on river.(Dave Morrison) * Brent Reservoir: 6 Wigeon, 1 Green Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing, 10 Snipe, 1 Water Rail (Brent Birders), vis-mig 25 Woodpigeon, 3 Skylark, 2 Swallows, 40 Redwing, 8 Song Thrush, Rook, 8 Jackdaw, 7 Chaffinch, 21 Greenfinch, 5 Siskin & 16 Redpoll (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) * Bushy Park: Usual Species really, Parakeets, Skylarks, G Woodpecker, Reed Bunting, also Red Deer showing nicely! (A Berryman). I had a Common Buzzard over at 12.30, heading southwest; also a report from the RSPB stand that there was a Firecrest seen on Saturday too (Richard Petley). * Croham Hurst, South Croydon: 07.15 - 08.30 for vis mig. Most movement SW except where shown. 2 '''Crossbills, c600 Redwings (including one flock of c500), 10 Fieldfares, 25+ Siskins (including a flock of 10), 1 redpoll sp, steady trickle of Chaffinches, 1 Skylark, 2 'Pied' Wagtails, 1 Grey Wagtail, c45 Starlings, 4 Jackdaws, 1 Sparrowhawk south, 1 Song Thrush south and 1 north, 117 Feral Pigeons southeast. (John Birkett) * Crossness: 16:30 - 18:00 5 Linnets, 50 Goldfinches, 100 Starlings, 2 Pied Wagtails, several Reed Buntings, 4 Redwings, 1 Chiffchaff, 3-4 Cetti's Warblers in fields and reedbeds in and about sewage works. 240 Teal, 10 Gadwall, 15 Mallard on Thames and inland pools, also 2 Little Grebes and 2 Mute Swans on pools. 600 BH Gulls, 6 Redshank, 1 Lapwing, 5 Grey Herons, 1 Grey Wagtail at sewage outflow. 2 Peregrine, adult feamale with bird prey and prob juv male together on top of sewage incinerator chimney. (Patrick English) Marsh Harrier, Black-tailed Godwit (per M Bournat) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 3 Swallow south at 4.37pm, 2-3 Redpoll over, 1 Siskin over, 1 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 2 Rook, female Stonechat,1-2 Bulldinch heard and 1 Little Egret flew along the Rom towards the YMCA. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin NR: Common Buzzard west @ 10.15, 2 Arctic Terns, 1 Common Tern, 45 Common Gulls,, 2 Great Crested Grebes, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 70 Goldfinch. (Gary A James). *Foots Cray Meadows: 1 Kingfisher + a few Siskin. (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Park: Siskins through W/SW all day (mostly heard only), a few Skylarks, Redwings and Song Thrushes, 2 Blackbirds W, c 230 Starlings W, 3 Grey Wagtails, Redpolls heard, Chaffinches through in steady but small numbers. Best was first Lapwing of the year (South) and 2 Fieldfares W (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard 15:00 (A. Bailey) *Joydens Wood (Bexley) 1 Crossbill '+ a few Siskin, 1 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk. (Conrad Ellam), *London Wetland Centre (WWT) Barnes: The bittern(s) has/have returned, also Jack Snipe. 2 pairs Stonechat, Rock Pipit, Water Pipit and Peregrine eating Pigeon on Charing Cross Hospital (Angus Innes). *Rainham Marshes RSPB : 6 Bearded tits, 8+ Skylark,2 Reed bunting, Lapland bunting, Peregrine, Black-tailed Godwit, Sparrowhawk, 2 Cettis warbler, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Redshank, Great-blacked backed gull, 2 Curlew, 100+ Lapwing, Stock dove, Jay, Dunnock, 7+ Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Little Egret, Chiffchaff,(Brandon Anderson). * Rising Sun Wood Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Wren (Paul Burden) * South Norwood Lake Area: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, c20 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, 2juv Kestrel, 4 Redwing, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spottted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Stoke Newington New River Walk : 2 Fieldfare, 1 Reed Warbler (Alastair Rae) * Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, 13 Lapwing, Stock Dove, Skylark, 7+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 23 Jackdaw, m Reed Bunting, Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) * Watford (Cardiff Road): Common Buzzard west 16.10 (D. McKenzie). * Yeading Brook meadows: 2 Fieldfare on football pitch, 3 Redwings, 17 Jackdaw from roost (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 14th October 2011 *Alexandra Park: 13 + 2 Jackdaws (most I've ever seen here) west plus 4 Redwings south (David Callahan); more Redwings and Reed Bunting (news from Bob Watts). Gadwall (Wood Green Reservoir), Large influx of Jays as per previous Octobers (Mike Benyon) *Battersea, Howie St, Common Buzzard low over west at 15.30 (Andrew Munks, Oliver Sutherland, Jamie Partridge) *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard flew west at 16.15 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Mandarin, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Goldcrest. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: juvenile Marsh Harrier flew south east. 2 dark-bellied Brent Goose on the Thames. Little Owl, Avocet, Water Rail, Rock Pipit, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, 32 Black-tailed Godwit, c170 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 Siskin over, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, a few Goldcrest and Redwing. *Enfield, Myddelton House Gardens: 15 Common Crossbill feeding in pine this morning, flew off north (I. Woodward/D.Hutley/D. Richardson; found by P.Roper). Also Firecrest (P. Roper per IW) *Greenwich Park: 25+ Redwings W/around, 7-8 Song Thrushes new arrivals, 28+ Meadow Pipits mostly S ish, c60 Linnets south, Redpolls heard, 60 Starlings W, 1 Grey Wagtail, 30+ Black-headed gulls W, c 20 Skylarks S and W, 6+ Siskins W, 30 Chaffinches W. Lots of stuff heard only, hence the approximations (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, 2 Crossbills N, 100 Goldfinches S, 100 Chaffinches, 100 Greenfinches, 30 Siskins, 5 Linnets,2 Redpolls, 15 Skylarks, 50 alba Wagtails, 70 Redwing N, 10 Fieldfare N, 3 Reed Buntings, 3 Swallows SE, 75 Meadow Pipits (Pete M et al) *Horsenden Hill. 9 Fieldfares (east!), Meadow Pipit, Pied wagtail, Sparrowhawk (f), 3 Green woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, singing Chiffchaff. (Martin Smith) *Ingrebourne Hill and Valley: Short-eared Owl, 30 Fieldfares, 3 Snipe, 1 Kingfisher. (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Leyton Flats: Ring Ouzel (male), 50 Redwing (south), 35 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Skylark. 2 Wigeon, 3 Teal, 4 Swallow. (Gary A James) *London Bridge: 1 x Common Gull, Black-headed Gulls, Herring Gulls, Lesser Black-backed Gulls, Mallards, Blackbird, Carrion Crows (Harry Boorman). *Moor Park: Red Kite over at 14:47 (D. McKenzie). *Oakwood Park, N14 (08:30 - 09:10 hrs): 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Fieldfare, flew W, calling; 2 Mistle Thrush; 1 Dunnock; 1 Chiffchaff; 2 Goldcrest; 6 Long-tailed Tit; 3 Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Regent's Park: 3 Sparrowhawks, Kestrel, 1st w Common Gull, 200 Wood Pigeons, 12 Fieldfares, 126 Redwings, 4 Blackbirds, 8 Song Thrushes, 12 Meadow Pipits, 4 Pied Wagtails, 3 Grey Wagtails, 60 Starlings, 50 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls, 46 Goldfinches, 3 Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett) *Tooting Bec Common (9.00-10.35am): 1 Collared Dove, n Ring-Necked Parakeet, 1-2 House Sparrow (heard only), 1 Green Woodpecker (heard only: Bedford Wood), 1 male Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bedford Wood), 1 Grey Heron (lake), 1 Dunnock, 1 Greenfinch (N. Granger-Taylor) *Totteridge Valley: c50 Fieldfare (mostly W); 45 Redwing: 9 Song Thrush: 2 Mistle Thrush: 4 Skylark: 3 Meadow Pipit and a Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). Also a Kestrel in the morning; a Tawny Owl (being chased by Jays) and two Fieldfare seen at the top of a tree at around 12:00 (Deb Jackson). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 8 Redwings, male & female Blackcap (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard over Rough Lot, Fieldfare, 2 Siskin, Goldfinch, G S Woodpecker, c45 R N Parakeet, c300 Corvids ( mixed flock Crow, Jackdaw) in field to E of Water Garden. ( Pete Lowman). *Watford (Cardiff Road): 5 Skylark, Swallow, 15 Redwing - all over prior to 10.15; also female Sparrowhawk and 5 Red Admiral - more Redwings over this evening (D. McKenzie). *Woodside Park: over this morning were 3 Redwings, 4 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Skylark, 2 Jackdaws. (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 13th October 2011' *Forest Gate (a roof - while waiting for the locksmith!): 35 Fieldfare (south), 1 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Blackbird, 103 Chaffinch (north), 20 + Lesser Redpoll (north), 17 Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 26 Skylark (north), Greater Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Croft) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Arctic Skua west along the Thames (1 pale & 3 dark). 2 Arctic Tern, drake Pintail, 2 Rock Pipit, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Pochard, Cetti's Warbler, Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: Black Redstart, Mistle Thrush, 55 Linnet, 30 Teal. (Gary A James). *Greenford: 2+ Redwing over after dark (David Howdon) *Greenwich Park: over 200 Redwings W, also some hanging around, Song Thrush migrants around and some West (8 or 9 confirmed, probably more mixed with Redwings), Redpolls heard, Skylark heard, 1 Brambling, a few Chaffinches W, 8 Goldfinches W, male Kestrel, Meadow Pipits heard, female Blackcap,also c 40 Mallard on pond a high count, quick visit a.m; (Joe Beale) *Harmondsworth Moor: Buzzard over, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 2 Little Grebes, 3 Dunnocks, Green Woodpecker, 8 Linnets, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest, 7 Pochards, Chaffinch, Wren, Sparrowhawk over.(Sue Giddens) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: Sparrowhawk circling approx east to west, first one seen since summer 2010, also Kestrel in usual place - 1:10pm (Michael Mac). *Paddington Green: 7 Meadow Pipit over prior to 08.30 (D. McKenzie). *Rainham RSPB: 2 Arctic Skuas (1 dark, 1 pale) upriver past centre 13.00 (VHF on LondonBirders email group); now 5 Arctic Skuas reported by Andy Tweed, so far! *Staines Moor: c40 Fieldfare, Kestrel, lots of Green Woodpecker (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Goldeneye, 8 Linnet, 2 Wheatear, 2 Kestrel (Nigel Sluman) *Tooting Bec Common (north end, by Fontenoy Rd entrance 3.15pm): 1 Goldcrest (1 seen at same spot on 3rd) (N. Granger-Taylor) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 4 Blackcaps (2 male 2 female), Mipit, 4 R N Parakeets, 2 Goldcrest, 5 Chaffinch (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 7 Fieldfare, Sidhil's Field, 09:50 hrs; 4+ Song Thrush; 2 singing male Dunnock; 1 Kingfisher, heard calling, along Leeging Beech Gutter; 6 Skylark, together; 1 Chiffchaff, along Merryhills Brook; 1 Bullfinch; 2(m&f) Yellowhammer; 1 Small White; 1 Speckled Wood (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: Wheatear, 16 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, 7 Fieldfare (north), 20 + Blackbird, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Bunting, 4 Chaffinch, 22 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, c. 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Watford (Cardiff Road): Redwings passing over pretty much constantly after dark (D. McKenzie). *West Drayton: Red Kite over 1pm (Sue Giddens). 'Wednesday 12th October 2011' *Alexandra Park: first-winter Yellow-legged Gull past office window to Wood Green Res c5 pm (David Callahan/Dominic Mitchell). *Amwell GPs: 3 Little Egret, Ruff present a.m. but flew off with Lapwings at 07:45, also a Knot on the stoney islands near Gladwin Hide, Common Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Mandarin, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest. (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Raven '''flew SW at 3.25pm (Roy Weller via David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Rock Pipit, 3 Redwing, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Wigeon, Curlew, 16 Dunlin, 45 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village: Black Swan at Bourne Hall Lake. This is the unringed and fully winged individual that has been present throughout since early June (Neil Batten) *Greenwich Park: Afternoon sightings: 2 Firecrests (males) included one at the base of Maze Hill near the gate, also Siskins heard, 3 Meadow Pipits south ish, 5+ Goldcrests, female Great Spotted Woodpecker busily excavating a tree hole (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Hemans Estate Community Garden: mystery chat sized migrant passerine flew out garden as I came out for fresh air and flew high towards Central London at 2:30pm ain't got a clue what it was - but the moral of this entry is; be observant at all times as you may miss something in an unexpected place (Michael Mac). *Pinner, (Private Address): Redwing over north-west, my first this autumn (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: dark-phase '''Arctic Skua still present mid-afternoon (LondonBirders Yahoo group). *Regent's Park: Woodlark 10.25am, House Martin, 8 Chiffchaffs, Blackcap, 14 Goldcrests, 6 Siskins, 250 Wood Pigeons SW (Tony Duckett). *Rye Meads RSPB: juvenile Garganey from Tern Hide late a.m. (Birdguides). *Shepherds Bush Green: Grey Wagtail on the benches as I walked across this morning 7.30 am (M Bournat) *South Norwood CP: 2 Egyptian Goose (departed 07:45), 6 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 8 Common Gull, Stock Dove, Swallow, Grey Wagtail, 6 Redwing, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Jackdaw (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood SE25 Goat House Bridge 12:30hrs 4 Fieldfare, (over) S/SW (John Watson) *Tooting Bec Common (Triangle Wood 9.30am): 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Jay, 1 Nuthatch (heard only; later 2-3 Nuthatch seen at same location, 4pm) (N. Granger-Taylor) *Totteridge Valley: 6 Redwings, 4 Goldcrests, Tawny Owl. Also a Daubenton's Bat at Darlands Lake and 1-2 other myotis bats elsewhere this evening. (Ian Ellis) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: adult GBB Gull (patch tick), 2 Siskin, 18 Chaffinch, male Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts), *Wimbledon Common: excellent view of a Marsh Tit 'with mixed flock in willows at Kingmere 1215hrs (David Wills) *Woodside Park, N12: 18 Siskins over this morning (plus others and 1+ Redpoll heard), Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, fem Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 10 Greenfinch. (Ian Ellis) 'Tuesday 11th October 2011 *Brent Reservoir: 52 Siskin, 26 Chaffinch, 12 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, vis-mig (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). *Capel Manor Gardens, Bullsmoor Lane (Enfield): 6 Skylark, flew over actively calling, 10:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Goldcrest, Kingfisher, 5 Swallow, 12 Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 6 Dunlin, 14 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: Male Firecrest in woods by deer enclosure (Conrad Ellam) *Paddington Green: c40 Goldfinch in area early a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl & 21 Meadow Pipit. Nearby at Headstone Moat: 1 Grey Wagtail (Jon Ridge). *Raynes Park: a minimum of 723 Jackdaw left the roost at Cannon Hill Common and flew north over Raynes Park Station between 07:10 and 07:25 (Nick Tanner). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: "Small dark skua sp, very little/no white in wings, probable juv long-tailed" drifting downriver c15.20-25pm (James A, as per phonecall from HV) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: 1 House Martin, c20 Siskin, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Gadwall, mixed flocks of LT, Great and Blue Tit, small flocks of Goldfinch (Nigel Sluman) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 15 Chaffinch, male Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: Wigeon stll Alex, 2 pr Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 2 Wheatear, 6 Redwing, 20 + Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 10 Skylark, 16 Linnet, 5 Greenfinch, 13 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 7 Chaffinch, 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 4 House Martin, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe) 'Monday 10th October 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Water Rail, 3 Common Snipe (Derek Turner). *Crayford Marshes: Rock Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Swallow, 16 Dunlin, 8 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Battersea Park Lake: 11 Shovelor, 5 drake Gadwall no female seen, pr Mute Swan still with 3 cygnets going white, pr Egyptian Geese, 12 Grey-lag Geese, 2 Great-crested Grebe, Red-crested Pochard seem to have left lake - very windy from 4pm (Michael Mac). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 19+ Mistle Thrush over , 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw, slack bone dry so not much else. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Greenwich Park: Firecrest (male), possibly others but windy conditions didn't help, also Goldcrests but very quiet otherwise (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Park Farm (Enfield): 40+ Stock Dove, on ploughed field with Woodpigeons and Feral Rock Doves (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Red Kite low north 0830, also Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrests (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 6 Barn Swallow, flew S, 09:40 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wandsworth Common {Nightingale Lane): 4 Crossbills actively calling S towards Common c14.40 (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Wigeon stll Alex, 2 Shoveler, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Pied Wagtail, 14 Linnet, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Redwing, Greater Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Watford (Cardiff Road): a few Meadow Pipit over prior to 08.00 (D. McKenzie). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 female/imm Ring Ouzel flew out of Central Copse high west at 0815, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Blackcap, 5 Redwing west, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Stock Dove & c25 Meadow Pipit. (Rob Ayers) *Barnet Common/Arkley fields:- Common Buzzard hunting low over ploughed land, 3 Kestrels, a dozen long-tailed tits and bullfinch. (Geoff Crabtree). * 'Sunday 9th October 2011' *Between Hainult and Havering forest: Female Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Buzzard, Yellowhammer, 20+ House Martins, 2 male Stonechats.(Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Alexandra Park: 51 Redwing, Swallow south, Siskin h, 15+ Mipit, 40+ Chaffinch, 5 Alba Wagtails, 3 Chiffchaffs, Blackcap, 2 Greylags Boating lake (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Alan Gibson). *Beddington SF: 30+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Wheatear, 3 Swallow, 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 5 Reed Bunting, 4 Skylark, 4 Chiffchaff vis mig pics *Bedfords Park LNR: 9 Redwings p.m. (John Millar). *Ealing (W13): Hummingbird Hawk Moth in garden briefly this morning. Also passage of Meadow Pipit and Siskin over S/SW. (Bill Haines). *East India Dock Basin area: 30 Teal, 3 Common Sandpiper, Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Song Thrush, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Blackcap. (Gary A James) *Hogsmill SF, Station Pit: 5 Shoveler, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Green Sandpiper, 173 Black-headed Gull (Nick Tanner). *Lewisham: 13 Redwing west 10.55 (Conrad Ellam) *Margravine Cemetery (monthly bird count): 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 10 Blue Tit, 4 Great Tit, 13 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 52 Feral Pigeon, 16-23 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 1 Jay, 2 Chaffinch, 18 Goldfinch, 5 Redwing?, 1pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Mill Hill Park NW7: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Andrew & Michelle Haynes). *Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: single Fieldfare and Redwing this morning - first here this autumn. Then 30+ Redwings at 1pm. (John Birkett) *Streatham, Valley Road: 2 colonies of house sparrow, 15 and 5+ (R Bell) *Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, Kestrel, 13 Lapwing, 15 Skylark, c50 Meadow Pipits, c75 Redwing (in 3 flocks) N/NW, 4 Goldcrest, Rook, Reed Bunting + 6+ Linnets (Neil Anderson) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 Skylark; 3 Mistle Thrush; 1 male Blackcap, Barracks; 1 Chiffchaff; 1 Reed Bunting, heard calling, Barracks - first of the autumn (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Crossbill '''South over calling,Yellow Wagtail,20+ House Martins,Common Sandpiper (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: '''Woodlark (again in broom fields associating with Skylark), 12+ Skylark, juv Hobby (east), Kestrel, m Wigeon still (eclipse drake on Alex), 2 Gadwall (jubilee), 19 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 9 UFOs (unidentified finches over), 4 Chaffinch, 10 + Greenfinch, 3 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, Wheatear, 8 Redwing, 9 Mistle Thrush, 8 + Song Thrush, 20 + Blackbird, 23 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, (Stuart Fisher/Tim Harris/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 5 House Martin, 30 + Cormorant (east), Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, 27 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe,Grey Wagtail, 40 + Jackdaw (south), 8 + Goldcrest, Coal Tit (h), 3 Mistle Thrush, Linnet, Chiffchaff, Blackcap (Tim harris/Nick Croft) - yesterday C Redstart (Mike Messenger) *Watford (Cardiff Road): 2 Skylark over, Meadow Pipit over, Redwing over early a.m, Blackcap singing from allotments, 2-3 Siskin over (D. McKenzie). *Woodford Green: Woodlark (Birdguides). *Wormwood Scrubs: 10.00-13.00hrs 1 (adult male) Peregrine drifted low westwards over Scrubs Lane Wood, 1 (m) Sparrowhawk hunting the embankment,1 Jackdaw, 1 Jay, 1 Redwing (heard only),1 Goldcrest oposite the cafe on Old Oak Common Road, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 3 Pied Wagtail over, 1 Skylark over n/w, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 9 Siskin over west by the southern paddock (Neville Smith). *Yeading Brook: Sparrowhawk, 2 Skylark, Grey Wagtail (1st this year here), small influx of Song Thrushes, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrests (Neil Anderson) *Aldenham CP. Red-crested Pochard {m} 25+ Wigeon. (Stve Blake) 'Saturday 8th October 2011' *Alexandra Park: Woodlark NE calling 0945, also Reed Bunting, 1W female Stonechat, Snipe, steady Chaffinch passage, 15+ Mipits, sev Alba Wagtails (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Blackheath: 15 Pied Wagtails, 1 Meadow Pipit (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Skylark, 5 Redwing & 10 Siskin over, also 7 Wigeon & Green Sandpiper (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) Also: 2 further Redwing, 1 Egyptian Goose, 1 Meadow Pipit, 3 Chiffchaff (one in song), 2 Blackcaps, pair Bullfinches, Sparrowhawk (John Colmans). *Fryent Country Park: 1 Common Buzzard, 4 Goldcrest, 2 House Martin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker (Aaron C-Partridge). *Greenwich Park: Grey Wagatil over, Linnet NE, Chaffinches and Goldcrests increasing (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: Reed Bunting (W), c60 House Martins (S), 24 Meadow Pipits (S), 8 Pied Wagtails (S), a few Siskins, 4 Chiffchaffs, Sparrowhawk, 3 Little Grebe on Wood Pond (C Bird, D Porritt). *Hemans Estate Community Garden: Kestrel seen over on the car park - also last few days adult Fox and 2 cubs been present at nights on the roofs of out houses and running around also started digging a hole (Michael Mac). *Kew Gardens: 10 Greylag, 5 Egyptian Geese, 18 Gadwall, pr Shoveler, m Pochard, 18 Mandarin, 3 ad/3 juv Little Grebes, 2 Cormorant, m + f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 8 Mistle Thrush, c12 Siskin, c35 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson). *Mudchute: 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff (James Lowen). *Park Farm (Enfield): 6 Barn Swallow and 30+ House Martin, feeding low over field with cattle, 11:45 hrs (Robert Callf). *Parkside Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, showing characteristics of 'Greenland race', 11:15 hrs; 2 Skylark, flew over calling (Robert Callf). *Thorney CP: Red Kite over 1.40pm, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 1 Swallow & 5 House Martins over, Kestrel, 200+ Starlings on pylon, Great Black Backed Gull over, Greenfinch.(Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 1 male Stonechat, small flock Redpoll over, Siskin,s over, 6 Chiffchaff.(Tony Clancy). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, Bullfinch, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Meadow Pipit, 12 Pied Wagtail, 3 Buzzard, 3 Wigeon, Red Kite (Steve Blake). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Stonechat, hedgerow along track, 10:30 hrs; 6 House Martin, 10:55 hrs (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Marshes: fem type Black Redstart in Horse Paddock around 13.00, Also 8 Meadow Pipits over, 18 Linnets and 10 Mistle thrushes (Jamie Partridge). *Wanstead Flats am: Woodlark North over Broom fields calling 8am (ish), drake Wigeon on Alex, 52 Siskin south, 5 Chaffinch NW, Linnet North, 22 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting (Stuart Fisher) Wigeon still at 18:00, 3 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 1 f Pochard, Kestrel. Sparrowhawk, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 1 Reed Bunting, flock of 30 + Ring-necked Parakeet + many others (south), 2 House Martin, 6 Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park pm: Woodlark (west over Heronry, probably Stuart's bird 15:30), juv Goshawk (briefly chasing pigeons low to the south of Heronry), Sparrowhawk, 6 + Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 3 Linnet, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 3 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 16 Tufted Duck, 12 Pochard (Nick Croft). *WaterWorks NR: 1 Green Sandpiper (Jamie Partridge) *Watford (Cardiff Road): Meadow Pipit over, Redwing in trees by overflow carpark, redpoll sp over at 09.10 (D. McKenzie). *Whitewebbs Wood: 7 Goldcrest, feeding and calling in Holly, including six together (Robert Callf). *Wormwood Scrubs: am- 3 Skylark over n/w, 6 House Martin over west and lingered over Acton for 10 mins, 1 Great Spotted and 1 Green Woodpecker,1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest by the lodge, 25 Meadow *Pipit, 2 Siskin, 1 first winter Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 1m Sparrowhawk, 4 Redwing (over) 6 Black-headed Gull, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, c30 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 3 Collared Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Friday 7th October 2011' *EC1 Charterhouse St': '''Black Redstart 12.30. (Bob Beaumont) *Alexandra Park: female Stonechat in cricket ditch at 8.30, flew off high west at 8.40, plus Chiffchaff (David Callahan). 2 Stonechat at 17.50 (James Palmer). *Beddington SF: '''Spotted Crake' (Beddington Farm Bird Group). *Brent Reservoir: 7 Wigeon, 4 Snipe, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes); also 5 Siskin over (Andrew Self) *Bromley-by-Bow (Three Mills Studios): Firecrest 7:30am, down to within 3 - 4 feet, last located at about 9am near the Green, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Siskin NW, Grey Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher). *Canons Farm: 7+ Crossbills flew low WNW over Legal & General at 8.34am. Also 2 m Stonechats, 17+ Siskins, 20+ Meadow Pipits, 11+ Yellowhammers, c.5 Skylarks, c.150 Linnets (David Campbell et al). *Crayford Marshes: juvenile pale Long-tailed Skua flew west along the Thames at 11:00. Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, Curlew, Yellow Wagtail, 17 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach: 1 Grey Wagtail on hospital campus (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 20(13m,7f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs, on water during a shower; 2(m&f) Pochard (Robert Callf). *Lake Farm CP: 5 Skylarks.(Sue Giddens). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Sparrowhawk; 2 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over tennis courts, calling; 2 House Martin; 2 Mistle Thrush; 1 Chiffchaff; 3 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Osterley Park: Male Greenland Wheatear, Grey Wagtail 1, Little Owl 1, Blackcap 1, Chiffchaff 1, Sparrowhawk 1, Meadow Pipit c12. (K.Fisher) *Richmond Park: 9 Wigeon, 21 Gadwall, 11 Pochard, m Red-crested Pochard, Sparrowhawk mobbed by c20 parakeets, 5 Skylarks, 18 Meadow Pipits, 17 House Martin S, pr Stonechats (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood Lake area: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe +3juv, 8 Tufted Duck, 45 Coot, 2 Cormorant, 8 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Redwing, ,1 Jackdaw (over) 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Nuthatch, 1 Pied Wagtail, 6 Jay c40 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch, Chaffinch, John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Moor: 1 Stonechat, 3 Wheatear, 40 Meadow Pipit, 40 Linnet, 1 Yellow Wagtail (heard overhead), 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Kingfisher and 1 Little Egret (Lee Dingain). *Streatham (garden): 1 sparrowhawk, 1 great spotted woodpecker (R Bell) *Tooting Bec Common: 1 female Sparrowhawk near "Cafe Wood": brought down a starling, which escaped from hawk's clutches on the ground after a minute; 1 Nuthatch in "Cafe Wood"; 4 Tufted Duck, c 20 Mallard on lake (N. Granger-Taylor) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: c25 Siskin N 1300, female Peregrine, 3 Chiffchaffs, Mipit (Bob Watts). *Tower Hill: 3 Grey Wagtails on the Tower 08.15 (James A) *Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel alarm call heard but not located, 1 Wheatear, 12 + Song Thrush, 20 + Blackbird, 12 Mistle Thrush, 16 + chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 20 + Linnet, 10 + Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 3 Swallow, 20 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, 10 + Skylark, Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Pochard (f), 2 Gadwall (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Paul Ferris) *Wilcox Close - Stockwell: 2 Mistle Thrush feeding on rowan berries, not usually seen on this block (Michael Mac). 'Thursday 6th October 2011' *Alexandra Park: Only 1 Chiffchaff heard and no Song Thrushes, suggesting a clear out in recent days. 15 Meadow Pipit south, 2 Jackdaw east (Gareth Richards). c3 Chiffchaffs & 1 Blackcap heard 0655-0715 (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 drake Mandarin. (Conrad Ellam: I've been told that some youths with air rifles have been shooting birds in the park, including a Kingfisher and a Heron!) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding near the Creek Barrier early a.m. Yellow-legged Gull, Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, Curlew, 9 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: Drake Shoveler on Sanctuary Pond. Small passage c.15 Meadow Pipits and Chaffinches (same) moving S (PeteM). *Highgate-Waterlow park: 1 Grey wagtail, 3 Siskins (P.Angus). *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Peregrine (briefly, possibly previous male) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 1 female Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest. (Conrad Ellam). *South Norwood Lake area: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe + 2juv, 8 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, 12 Black-headed Gull, 1m Sparrowhawk, 2 House Martin, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Great Spottted Woodpecker, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Jay, 3 Chiffchaff, c15 Greenfinch, 20 Goldfinch, (John Watson Gavin Hawgood). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Swallow, 5 Chiffchaffs, Mipit, Goldcrest (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Sand Martin (Kevin j mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 juv/f type Wheatear (+ 1 SSSI), 30+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Reed Bunting (east), 2 Linnet, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, f Pochard, 3 Teal, Kestrel, 10 + Skylark (Nick Croft/Tim Harris). 'Wednesday 5th October 2011' *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding near Erith yacht Club. Siskin, 2 Wheatear, 18 Yellow-legged Gull, 7 House Martin, 4 Swallow, Cetti's Warbler, Curlew, 11 Dunlin, 12 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: 120 Teal, 2 Kingfishers, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Chiffchaffs. (Gary A James). *Northolt + Greenford CP: Sparrowhawk, 31 Pied Wagtails, 9 Meadow Pipits (1 S, others on deck), 3 Chiffchaff, 6 (5 + later 1) Siskins S, 2 Linnets + c40 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Park Farm (Enfield): 1 Common Whitethroat (our latest record by 4 days!) - the last Oct record was on 1st 1996 at Vicarage Farm (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Pinner (Marsh Road): 1 Grey Wagtail over (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Meadow Pipit, 46 Jackdaw & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 6 Mipits, 20 Chaffinches, 5 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 7+ Barn Swallow; 20+ House Martin, flew S; 1 Redpoll sp., flew W, calling (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Wheatear (juv + fem), 5 Mistle Thrush, 60 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 7 House Martin, 5 Swallow, 1,225 Wood Pigeon feeding on football pitches, 600 Starling (likewise), 5 Linnet, 10 Chaffinch (south), Kestrel, 2 Gadwall, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Paul Ferris/ Steve Thorpe). 'Tuesday 4th October 2011' *Alexandra Park: Swallow north at 15.30 from Birdwatch ''office window (David Callahan). *Bentley Priory: 1 Buzzard, 1 Wheatear (17:10) (Deb Jackson). *Clapham Common: 4 Swallow over south 8am. Hundreds of Woodpigeon building up. *Crayford Marshes: '''Curlew Sandpiper' near the flood barrier early a.m high tide roost. 12 Yellow-legged Gull, Curlew, 100 Redshank, 8 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, 18 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Ferny Hill Farm (Enfield): 1 Northern Wheatear, on edge of ploughed field - showing characteristics of 'Greenland race' (Robin White per RMC). *Fulham Sands End: 1 Common Gull (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Park: Viz mig very slow, just 2+ Meadow Pipits heard. Firecrest (female), Blackcap (male), Chiffchaff and Goldcrests - more have been around over the past few days. Nearby on Blackheath: 1 Common Blue (the Dips) and c15 Pied Wagtails (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Buzzard over east 7.40, Wheatear, 24+ Swallows, 12 Meadow Pipit, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Dave Porritt) *Margravine Cemetery: pr Peregrine Falcon (new male) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northolt + Greenford CP: 2 Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Gull, 26 Pied Wagtails, 5 Meadow Pipits, Chiffchaff, 2 Siskin over, c35 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Pinner Park Farm: 43 Swallow over west in two flights, 8 Meadow Pipit, 32 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, 9 Goldfinch, 17 Canada Goose over north-east & 6 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3+ Swallow, c20 Chaffinch, 3 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Mipit, Alba Wagtail (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Wheatear, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Wigeon, 8+ Skylark (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 1m + 1 f/juv type Ring Ouzel, 3 Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, 6 Song Thrush, 6 Mistle Thrush, 50 + Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Hobby feeding on the wing headed south, Kestrel, 9 Swallow (south), 12 Chaffinch, 13 Siskin (south), 2 Lesser Redpoll (north), 2 Linnet, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Skylark, 4 m Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff (Nick Croft/Tim Harris), Goldcrest (Bush Wood), 2 Gadwall (jubilee pond), Little Egret (east) (Tim Harris), Monk Parakeet (Bush Wood - Jonathan Lethbridge). Male Ring Ouzel still present in Long Wood at approx 2:45, 1 Wheatear still (Stuart Fisher). 'Monday 3rd October 2011' * Alexandra Park: 2 Redwing west from cricket scrub at 8.30, plus briefly singing Willow Warbler with 5+ Chiffchaffs and a Blackcap (David Callahan). * Brent Reservoir: 2 Siskin & 5 Meadow Pipits over (Andrew Self) * Bromleyby-Bow: 31 Mistle Thrush flew off from 3 Mills Green early am, 3 Blackcap (Channelsea, Abbey Creek area), Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Great Black-backed Gull (S Fisher) * Crayford Marshes: Hobby, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 13 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 17 Ringed Plover, 4 Swallow, Snipe, 6 Dunlin.(Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Chiiffchaff, 45 Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Village: Cettis Warbler singing behind Tescos, 6 Swallows over S, 2 House Martins still at local colony, Sparrowhawk (Richard Harrison). * Southfields: 10 Swallow SE over Sutherland Grove at 17.45 (Martin Honey) * Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard hunting over small wood to south putting up many Wood Pigeons before drifting to shooting club where hovering + mobbed by m Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, 14 Lapwing, Swallow, 13 Jackdaw (Neil Anderson) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 18 Chaffinch NW, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, male Kestrel (scarce here), Southern Hawker (Bob Watts). * Walthamstow res: Osprey,'Greenshank,Wheatear,Yellow Wagtail (Kevin J Mcmanus). * Wanstead Flats: 10 Song Thrush, 20 + Blackbird (representing a small fall during the night), 5 Mistle Thrush, 10 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2-3 Chiffchaff, Linnet (Nick Croft) Buzzard reported last week * Wanstead Park: 50+ Jackdaw, 9 Siskin, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 chiffchaff, 9 Pochard, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) * Watford (Cardiff Road): 5 Siskin west 07:45 (D. McKenzie). 'Sunday 2 October 2011 *Alexandra Park: Siskin (h), again perhaps 20+ Song Thrushes especially concentrated along Wood Green Res, 3+ Grey Wagtails, sev Alba Wagtails, Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaffs (noticeably less than yesterday) (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard low SW at 10.30, also 4 Snipe (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall & Roy Beddard). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2 winter-plumaged Little Grebe, together, trilling (Robert Callf). *Ingrebourne Valley: Wheatear 1st Winter in first paddock and Siskin over (Shaun Harvey). *East Sheen Common: 1 Firecrest halfway down path between Bog Gate of Richmond Park and Sheen Road at 15:50. Was with a mixed tit flock. (Ian Strickland). *Gravesend Rugby Club Quite a large number of migrating Red Admirals all flying south on the same route across a pitch and having to fly around the club house. Phil Laurie *Kensal Green Cemetery: 2 Peregrine, 2 Jay (Charlie Farrell) *Rainham Marshes: Spotted Crake 12.20 (Birdguides). *Ruislip: c20 Redpoll and small mobile flocks of Siskin on Poors Field. Red Kite, Common Buzzard and Sparrowhawk over (Steve Pash). *Staines Reservoir: Shag (juv.) Raft, N.Basin, 2 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 3 Goldeneye (S.Basin), Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Wigeon, Pochard, Common Gull, Sandwich Tern (A.Luscombe). In the evening, a first-winter Knot 'with a Dunlin on the N causeway bank; also five Goldeneye and three or four Black-necked Grebes S basin (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Owl calling, 6+ Meadow Pipit, Swallow S, 3 Goldcrests, Bullfinch heard, c30 Linnets, 8 Red Admiral S (Neil Anderson) *Tottenham Marshes: Whinchat at S end of Wild Marsh West (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 28 + Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 5 Siskin, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Chaffinch, Linnet, c. 10 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest, 3 Teal, 3 Gadwall (east), Tufted Duck, Sparrohawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 2 Little Egret (Paul Davis), 6 Gadwall, 6 f Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Chiffchaff (singing), 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Paul Davis) *Watford (Cardiff Road area): 3 Chiffchaff (1 singing), Linnet over; also 10 Red Admiral south / south-west plus c15 Small White at allotments adjoining Vicarage Road football ground (D. McKenzie). *Whipps Cross Hollow Ponds: Common Buzzard circling, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Paul Burden) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 4 Skylarks, Meadow Pipit, Swallow S, 4 Jackdaws, 8 Red Admirals S (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 1 October 2011 *Alexandra Park: Influx of Song Thrush on east side of cricket pitch and in the Grove, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets (worryingly regular in the past few weeks), still 10+ Chiffchaff, but only 1 Blackcap, a few Meadow Pipits and alba Wagtails over, Greylag with Canadas also on Boating Lake (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 3 Sandwich Tern '''SE, 2 Green Sandpiper, 30+ Red Admiral moving S, 1 Clouded Yellow S some pics (PA) (Also Dewick's Plusia moth again) *Bay Farm (Enfield): 1 '''Yellow Wagtail, flew S, calling, 10:55 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Snipe, Lapwing, 10 Wigeon, Egyptian Goose, 6 Chiffchaffs, Blackcap (Andrew Verrall). *Bushy Park: 2 Whinchat , 4 Chiffchaff, I Reed Bunting, Nuthatch, 2 Grey Heron, GS Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker. (Rupert Gowrley) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Mandarin, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit. (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 4 Greylag Goose, c.50 Common Teal, 7 Common Sandpiper (high tide roost), Stock Dove, Chiffchaff (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 1 or 2 Chiffchaffs still around, also 4 Red Admirals moving south between 10.40 and 11.00 (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, Up to 7 Common Buzzards over between 1230 and 1430 also c.50 Swallows and 30 H.Martins,10 Meadow Pipits (PeteM) *Kensal Green Cemetery: 2 Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 4+ Green Woodpecker, 4+ Jay, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk. 5+ Chaffinch. (Charlie Farrell). *London Wetland Centre: Kingfisher, 3 stock dove, 2 common snipe, 6 heron. (William Marshall). Also 18 Wigeon, Stonechat, 6 Siskin (LWC Website). 14 Common Snipe at 10am (Matt Palmer). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Meadow Pipit over, several Jackdaw & 4 Grey Heron - lovely weather, dreadful birding (Jon Ridge). *South Norwood Lake: 1m Northern Wheatear, Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 15 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, c6 Chiffchaff, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jackdaw, 1 Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, c20 Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Wanstead Flats: Woodlark in grass east of Long wood then flew West and not relocated, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, male Blackcap, Grey Wagtail over, 7 Skylark, 28 Meadow Pipit, 4 Song Thrush (S Fisher/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Garden Warbler male in subsong OSW, 3 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher, Tim Harris) *Watford (Cardiff Road): singing Chiffchaff and several Red Admiral through (D. McKenzie). *West London Shooting Grounds (Northolt): In field to south 2 Buzzards in thermal (c15.30) + birds dropping + interreacting locking talons several times as though playing; 1 adult as showing signs of primary moult, other possibly a juvenile; also f Sparrowhawk, pr Kestrels, Green Woodpecker (Neil Anderson) Archived News News from previous months/years.